marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 159
... At the Los Angeles County Jail, Percy and Barton Grimes are locked into their new cell. However, no sooner are the in the whole prison begins to shake. Suddenly, the Grimes' cell is pulled into the sky. This escape is orchestrated by the Wizard who has also procured their Brothers Grimm costumes. The Wizard invites them to join his Acts of Vengeance, offering to eliminate their enemy Iron Man in exchange for the pair killing Spider-Man. Back in New York City, Spider-Man floats above the Manhattan skyline trying to process how he has gained these new powers.Spider-Man gained these powers in . The appearance of the original twin towers at the site of the World Trade Center should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, as the original towers were destroyed in a terrorist attack on September 11, 2001. Following his battles with the Trapster, Titania, and Magneto, the hero struggles with being able to control these powers and still use them responsibly.Spider-Man battled the Trapster, Titania, and Magneto in , , and respectively. It's then that Spider-Man realizes that he is floating high in the air. Panicking, the masked hero begins to fall. He quickly fires a web-line and gets on the side of a bridge. Suddenly, Spider-Man's spider-sense goes off, causing him pain. He notices a strange spy camera, the second one he has seen recently. Spider-Man fires a web-line at the device, destroying it. Watching from his hideout, Doctor Doom is disappointed that the spy camera has been destroyed as he wishes to learn more about Spider-Man's new powers as he seeks to take control of the power for himself. He is then called by the Wizard, who informs Doom that the Brothers Grimm have been freed from prison and have agreed to try and kill Spider-Man. Doom suggests that they concentrate on lower midtown where Spider-Man's activities seem to be most common. Doctor Doom intends to observe the battle to continue his secret research. Meanwhile, in Washington, D.C., Stuart McPhee and Cynthia Bernhammer are en route to the White House where they hope to convince the President of the United States to grant a pardon to Joe Robertson. As they rehash Robertson's case.Joe Robertson failed to report a murder committed by Tombstone 20 years prior, as revealed in . Robertson pleaded guilty and was incarcerated in . McPhee explains that he took on the case because he abandoned his brother due to his criminal activities.McPhee's brother, Bruiser, as Joe's only friend in prison. He died defending Joe from Tombstone as seen in - . Watching McPhee leave, Cynthia thinks about how admirable he is. However, she isn't romantically interested in him. Instead, she finds herself drawn to Nick Katzenberg, a photographer for the Daily Bugle. Back in New York, Spider-Man returns to Empire State University, as they are cleaning up against a power surge. Suddenly, Spider-Man's spider-sense goes off again. Looking around, the only thing he can see is J. Jonah Jameson. The wall-crawler is confused that his spider-sense would warn him of Jameson. He decides to check it out, as Peter Parker. Jonah is happy to see Peter and begins buttering him up to try and secure his services for a new photojournalism magazine now that Thomas Fireheart owns the Daily Bugle.Fireheart bought the Daily Bugle in . Jameson left the Bugle in the . Peter's spider-sense goes off again, causing him pain. Brushing off Jonah's concern, Peter tells him that he has to think over his offer and walks off. Changing back into Spider-Man, the masked hero searches the city to find out what is setting off his spider-sense. He then witnesses as Madison Square Garden begins to rise into the air. At first, Spider-Man thinks Graviton is back but notices that the building has a number of the Wizard's anti-gravity discs.Spider-Man had recently battled Graviton in . He also mentions the last time he fought the Wizard, in . Swinging into action, Spider-Man is suddenly ambushed by the Brothers Grimm. They toss exploding pies at the stadium, knocking people off the building. When Spider-Man swings down to catch the falling people. This leaves him open to being struck with eggs filled with tear gas. After getting the people to the ground, Spider-Man sakes off the gas. This is when the Brothers Grimm attempt to crush Spider-Man by dropping Madison Square Garden on him. However, the wall-crawler stops the falling stadium with his cosmically powered webbing. He then swings after the fleeing Brothers Grimm. Catching up to the pair, the wall-crawler easily subdues the Brothers Grim. With the battle over, Spider-Man takes a moment to try and get himself under control when suddenly his spider-sense goes off again. Spotting another spy camera, Spider-Man destroys it with some webbing. From his hideout, Doctor Doom has finished his observation of Spider-Man's new powers and has decided to make it his own. Later, Peter Parker returns to his apartment to learn that his wife Mary Jane won't be coming home for dinner.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by the demon Mephisto in . As such the pair should be considered a common-law couple as opposed to husband and wife. Cooking himself a TV dinner, Peter worries about his newfound powers and feels like his life is spinning out of control. Trying to cheer himself up, Peter thinks it should be lucky that things could be worse, he could be Nick Katzenberg. Spider-Man's involvement in Acts of Vengeance continues in ... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * Bernie (Prison Guard) * Locations: * ** *** * ** *** *** *** *** **** Peter and MJ's Soho Loft * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}